Radios
Radios are sent to each Kakos Industries shareholder prior to each broadcast. The radios vary in type and volatility from show to show, and the shareholder is almost always required to destroy it after the broadcast ends. The List of Radios # Odd Little Radio: A client of Kakos Industries, the Odd Little Radio company provided radios which were delivered via a purple paper bag thrown through shareholders' incoming projectiles windows. # Audiophile++ Mahogany Tube Radio: It provided the shareholder with the subtle warmth of tube amplification, using only the finest and rarest new-old stock vacuum tubes. It had eight low-density cone stereo speakers, and two streams of plasma the sound must travel through to make it beautiful, resonating, and the most accurate reproduction of sound experienceable. To purchase one, one must be called via mysterious landline at night, and provided with a price and a location, which one will go to and pay. It is only for the highest rank of sound-snobs and may cause arousal. # Synthesizer Sequencer by Synthesthesia: Preprogrammed by Synthesthesia, it allowed shareholders to not only hear the broadcast, but experience it with other senses, such as sight and taste. Pressing the play button multiple times resulted in sick beats; the sickness being Polio. At least one intern was lost in the programming process. Any sampling or biting of what was heard on the synthesizer resulted in bitewolf attack. When dismantled, the process of which involved risk of grenade explosion, a five dollar bill could be found inside. Rest was advised if no bill was found. # Antique Radio: This radio was bought at a thrift store. It was of dubious quality, and there may or may not have been enough exact copies in one thrift store for every shareholder. Instead of destroying this radio at the end of the broadcast like normal, shareholders were given the option of keeping it so it may take up space, but only if they already owned another radio. # Spy Radio: Located within the Kak-O's cereal box all shareholders received was a spy watch radio. Batteries were included, but also warned to be leaky, rendering the cereal inedible. It was recommended it remain on the "awesome" frequency, as the "danger" one only summons danger (in the form of homing missiles). The spy watch radio is very fragile, so shaking it was sufficient to destroy it, or using a hammer, if shareholders were feeling a bit overkill. # Echo Box: Built from Kakos Industries' GMO Echo Trees, which contain echoes indefinitely, the box sent to each shareholder contains an echo of the broadcast. No instructions were left for its destruction. # Cute Animal: The radio is attached to the collar of a GMO creature that Kakos designed specifically for cuteness. Size and shape of this animal depends on feeding, and it lowers relative productivity to zero by its mere presence. Upon the broadcast's completion, the collar had to be removed and destroyed, and the animal, driven off. # ???: Though most shareholders received this broadcast via an unknowable, mysterious being that would be devastatingly life-changing should one look at it, one shareholder had Corin Deeth III himself, sitting behind them with a gun poised to fire should they look. The mysterious being had to be driven off by being shouted at. Corin simply leaves after the announcements are over, taking some more delicious cookies from the lucky shareholder's kitchen. # Tooth Filling: The radio for this broadcast was found within the tooth fillings a shareholder may or may not have been aware of possessing. Upon the broadcasts completion, shareholders were given five minutes after the number-reading was completed to decide whether or not to remove the radio before it detonated. Either way, shareholders woke up the next day with a new tooth. # Woman: The "radio" for this broadcast was a beautiful, implied to be scantily-clad woman who was genetically modified to be extremely attractive to all shareholders, regardless of sexual orientation. Her presence often invoked impulsive, anxious, rapid-fire thoughts revolving around the woman and the shareholder's own inherent horribleness. She left through the front door while the shareholder was distracted by these thoughts.